Drunken Night
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Sean and Christian go out drinking and when their at Christian's apartment things get heated. one shot PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU


**disclamer i don't own any of the nip/tuck characters i don't ever want to... **

**Druken Night**

Sean Mcnamara drug home a druk Christian Troy and set him him down on Chirstain's bed they were back at Chirstain's

and him were celebrating a successful surgery. Sean and his wife Julia got a divorce.

"Sean your'e my bestfriend"

Christian's words were slured together.

"Get some sleep"

Sean said as Christian passed out on top of Sean. Sean tried to get up but couldn't Christian wighed mored then he looked.

Sean closed his eyes because he was too tired to move so he fell asleep. In the middle of the night Christain woke up to the

sound of Sean crying.

"Sean hey what's up you ok?"

Christian had moved in the middle of the night allowing Sean to move too.

"I miss Juila"

Sean sobbed into Christian's afforded shoulder. Christian patted Sean's back trying to comfort him like any good friend would

do. Sean grabed Christian and hugged him as he cried reminding Christian of his dream about his bestfriend. As Christian

sat there comforting Sean Christian remembered his dream itwas short but meaningful.*Dream flash back*

It was storming out and Sean and Christian were on Christian's black satin bed sheets kissing when Sean stoped Christian pulled

Sean back wanting more of Sean. But then Sean then said.

"Christian did you ever think that we would be together?"

Christian smiled and said

"Yes of course at one point past all the booze and chicks"

Sean sighed

" Christian, your'e confused on what you are Christian you don't want to be alone so you imagine what it would be like to be gay."

Christian stared at Sean trying to understand what he said.*End flash back dream* Christian then realized what he was doing to Sean

he was kissing Sean. Sean blinked at Christian confused.

"Christian, What are you doing?"

"Sean shut up and let me do this"

Sean went to protest but soon found Christian on top of him placing hot kisses on Sean's neck. Sean tried to push Christian away

but Christian was over powering Sean as Christian pinned Sean's hands above his head as Christian undid both their pants and shirts.

Sean struggled for a minute or two but then stoped after he let out a small moan as Christian licked Sean's nipple. Sean relaxed and

let Christian continue. Christian slid the tip of his tounge down Sean's chest. Sean let out asoft moan his emotions mixed up angry,

excited,but mostly confused. Christian then went back up to Sean's lips kissing him softly as he grabed Sean's balls rubbing them with his thumb and pointer in a circular motion. Sean let out a low moan enjoying it. Christian's hand then went down farther to Sean's penis stroking his extending penis his head extending. Sean let out another low moan and Christian smiled as he stoped and and wraped his mouth around Sean's penis causing a small gasp from Sean. Christian started to suck hard on Sean's dick swirling his tounge around the head causing pre cum to start dripping from Sean's penis. As Christian continued with this Sean started to pull on Christian's hair gently. Sean couldn't help but moan. Christian continued to suck on Sean's penis also rubbing Sean's balls at the same time. Sean's heart was racing as he cameinto Christian's mouth. Christian licked up the cum and he kissed up Sean's heaving chest as Christian kissed Sean he stoped to suck on his fingers getting them nice and wet. Christian then shoved his fingers into Sean's thight entrance.

As Christian moved his fingers apart and then togeather Christain kissed Sean over and over. Sean let out a few painful moans but they soon got sucked out by Christian's tounge as they fought for dominance. As Christian finished he fliped Sean over on his then slid his growing penis into Sean and started to pound into Sean. Christian grabed Sean's penis as he pounded into Sean their humping motions soon were in sync. Christian moaned

"Ya mmmmmmmm rite there"

Sean let out a moan too. As Christian continued to fuck Sean's brains out Christian licked Sean's earlobe. Sean moaned more and a few moments later they both came at the same time. Christain layed there too tired and hot. Sean looked at Christian panting.

"What...the...hell?"

"Hey you have to admit it felt good"

Christian said laying his head on his hands.

"Ya..."

Sean snuggled up to Christian normaly when a girl did this Christian didn't allow it but he was now certen that he was gay and he was ok with that it felt rite he found his true love...

**ok I love my disclaimer thingy hahahaha anyways please reveiw! thanks! XD**


End file.
